Mantan Terindah
by Kizhuo
Summary: Kata orang, mantan akan terlihat lebih indah setelah tak lagi jadi pasangan. Meski tak selalu benar. namun, nyatanya virus "mantan terindah" menginvasi beberapa orang yang mengakibatkan susah move on, galau dan jomblo berkepanjangan. . Akakuro fic. , Bad summary . . . last part update. . (compelete). . .
1. chapter 1

¥Mantan Terindah¥

.

.

"Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah takut akan apapun, tak ada yang cukup membuatku roboh, bahkan hanya sekedar gemetar pun tidak. Hingga aku merasakan ketakutan yang membuat tubuhku terasa mengigil, bergetar hebat, jantung yang berdetak cepat hingga rasa sesak yang membuat sulit bernafas".

"Ketakutan ketika aku benar-benar akan kehilangan dirimu".

.

.

Disclaimer!!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki z

.

.

Warning!!!

BL, Typo, AU, OOC, Paragraf tidak sinkron, alur cepat, tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

DLDR!! No Flame!! Saya Sudah mengingatkan

.

.

~0o0~

Enjoy Read

~0o0~

Akashi Seijuro, lelaki tampan dengan masa depan secerah matahari dikala siang, pemegang posisi tertinggi disalah satu perusahan besar. Kalau ingin sesuatu tinggal menjentikan jari semua langsung di tangan, bukan karena ia pewaris tunggal dari gurita bisnis keluarga, bukan!

Akashi bukan anak manja yang bergantung pada kekayaan orang tua. Namun, memang karena ia punya kemampuan di atas rata-rata yang tak diragukan, otaknya sudah encer sejak dilahirkan sama persis dengan ketampanan yang tak memudar walau usia terus bertambah setiap tahunanya.

Ditambah lagi sifat absolute tak terbantahkan. Akashi selalu benar, dia selalu menang, apa yang diinginkan sudah pasti akan didapatkan.

Akashi itu sosok pasangan ideal, bahkan bisa dibilang sempurna.

Aset berupa wajah rupawan, kekayaan yang tak terbayangkan karena tak akan habis dipakai hingga tujuh turunan, otak cerdas dengan prestasi menggunung disegala bidang sudah pasti membuat siapa saja rela dijadikan pasangan.

ah bahkan untuk sekedar teman jalan yang tak berujung pacaran pun tak masalah asal punya kesempatan jalan bersama lelaki yang dikenal sebagai sosok menantu idaman.

Namun, siapa sangka jika seoarang Akashi yang sempurna adalah salah satu pengidap virus 'susah move on dari mantan'.

Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, siapakah gerangan yang berani-berani memutuskan seorang Akashi Seijurou hingga terjebak zona mantan terindah yang membuat galau berkepanjangan?

Ayolah, mendapatkan secuil perhatiannya saja sudah susahnya luar biasa, ini sudah jadi pasangan malah diputuskan. Rasanya orang itu pantasnya dijuluki bodoh pangkat tak terhingga, sudah berhasil dapat tangkapan besar malah dilepaskan.

Namun, bagaimana jika ternyata yang memutuskan adalah Akashi sendiri?

Inikah yang disebut karma atau mungkin yang sebenarnya layak disematkan julukan bodoh pangkat tak terhingga itu adalah sang pangeran merah yang jadi pujaan. Tapi siapa yang berani, toh baru bicara satu suku kata saja dari julukan itu mungkin nyawa sudah tak lagi di bumi.

.

.

.

Udara terasa semakin dingin, meski jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 20 lewat 10 menit. Jalanan yang semula dipadati pejalan kaki sejak sore hari mulai renggang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di atas koridor jalan.

Sebagian mungkin memilih berdiam diri di rumah yang lebih hangat meski sebagian juga masih terlihat berkeliaran di luar karena dirundung bosan.

Di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar, dengan dinding kaca yang dominan. terlihat beberapa pengunjung tengah menikmati makan malam, kebanyakan meja diisi hanya dua orang, sepertinya banyak pasangan muda yang memilih menikmati kencan di luar daripada bertukar pesan lewat media chat yang kini bertebaran. dan makan malam bersama pun jadi pilihan kencan yang dirasa tepat ditengah udara dingin yang mendesak tubuh mencari tempat hangat.

Disalah satu sudut dalam restoran, meja persegi panjang dengan delapan kursi berukiran elegan tengah ditempati oleh beberapa orang, jumlahnya tak sama dengan banyaknya kursi yang disediakan.

Lima orang lelaki tampan dengan rambut beda warna bak pelangi selepas hujan. Merah kehitaman, kuning, biru tua, ungu, dan crimson. Sepertinya tengah reuni kecil, terlihat dari topik yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Oi, baka! Apa kesibukanmu sekarang?" Tanya salah seoarang yang kemungkinan berprofesi sebagai polisi, meski seragam tertutupi jaket tebal.

Yang ditanya masih sibuk mengunyah, meski kesal karena panggilan yang tak kunjung berubah sejak dulu. Makanan ditelan sempurna, kemudian didorong dengan segelas minuman soda biru muda dengan dipadu beberapa buah segar menggoda, tak tepat memang jika memesan minuman dikala musim panas itu saat malam hari terlebih saat cuaca cukup dingin, namun siapa yang peduli toh dia membayar dengan uang sendiri.

"Editor" jawabnya pendek.

"Huwaaa" teriak lelaki dengan surai kuning berwajah tampan histeris, entah dibuat-buat atau memang sungguhan.

Namun tak ada yang mau ambil pusing memikirkan, memang sudah biasa jika seoarang kis ryouta kalau bersikap demikian, teman-temannya mungkin akan bertanya-tanya jika si pirang yang kini jadi pilot itu diam saja, atau mungkin mereka akan bersujud penuh syukur di tambah dengan memberi amal di kuil jika si kuning berubah menjadi sosok kalem dengan suara cempreng yang sudah tanggal.

Kejam memang, namun keselamatan pendengaran jauh lebih penting ketimbang si kuning yang tak bisa diam, apalagi semua yang duduk disana masih lajang. Tak ada korelasi memang, namun asal tahu saja jika suara cempreng si kuning cukup berfotensi mematikan saraf pendengaran.

"kupikir kagamicchi akan memilih jadi pemadam kebakaran-ssu, atau tetap bermain basket hingga bisa masuk NBA -ssu" sambungnya tanpa diminta, yang lain sebenarnya enggan untuk mendengarkan.

lihat saja si biru tua yang asik mengorek kupingnya, sesekali menguap.

lalu si ungu yang lebih memlih asik dengan potongan kue yang piringnya sudah menumpuk, lalu si merah tua yang juga sibuk dengan makanannya dan yang terakhir, yang paling mungil meski tak ada yang berani mengakuinya, masih asik dengan ponsel pintar dalam genggaman.

"Kalau bermain basket aku masih sering melakukannya di akhir minggu, dan bisakah volume suaramu itu dikurangi sedikit biar tak merusak pendengaranku " balas lelaki bersurai merah kehitaman tanpa dosa, kagami taiga toh memang dari awal dia yang menjadi lawan bicara dari duo kuning-biru tua yang dulu menjadi rivalnya.

"Kau masih berisik saja kise, ku kira banyak menghabiskan waktu diudara membuat suara melengkingmu itu terbawa angin" Aomine Daiki masih menguap sesekali.

Lembur beberapa malam, membuat tidurnya makin berkurang, padahal dahulu jika dihitung-hitung waktu tidurnya jauh lebih banyak ketimbang aktifitas lainnya.

"kise-chin, berisik" tambah si ungu yng ikut menyuarakan protesnya, meski dengan wajah yang masih terlihat malas.

"Jahat-ssu" kise mulai menangis dengan air mata yang nyatanya tak sedikitpun muncul dari sudut matanya meski ekspresi sang model seolah-olah tengah berlinangan air mata macam cerita gadis yang tengah dibully oleh saudara tirinya.

Adegan drama tak juga dapat jeda, rupanya orang-orang disana memilih acuh, biar saja si kuning berdrama ria sepuasnya, toh kalau sudah lelah juga akan berhenti sendirinya. Pikir mereka semua, dan benar saja akhirnya si tampan yang langganan jadi bulyan berhenti, Mata beriris kuning milirik pada satu-satunya orang yang tak protes pada dirinya.

"Akashicchi sendiri bagaimana? Tanyanya yang tak langsung membuat lelaki berambut crimson itu mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel pintarnya.

terkesan sombong dan kurang sopan memang namun, tak masalah bagi rekan-rekannya itu, sepertinya ada yang penting hingga si crimson yang dahulu menjadi pemimpin mereka itu masih tak bergeming juga, dan semua yang ada disana cukup faham seperti apa Akashi Seijurou.

Hingga tak ada yang berniat ikut nimbrung atau hanya sekedar menginterupsi, anggap saja jika si kuning memang memiliki otak yang bergeser lebih jauh dari kawannya yang lain karena menganggu Akashi.

"Maaf aku terlambat" hingga satu suara yang begitu merdu benar-benar mengalahkan benda pipih persegi panjang itu, begitu pula tatapan berbagai iris beda warna yang kini mengalihkan pandangan pada atensi sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakang Akashi.

Akashi memang tak menengok namun tangannya dengan cepat memasukkan ponsel pintar itu ke dalam saku celana. Sempurna sudah dunia Akashi yang tadinya diambil alih oleh kumpulan garfik dan angka yang terus bergerak pada ponsel pintarnya terabaikan hanya dengan sebuah suara yang merafalkan tiga kata saja.

TBC

.

.

Hallo Semua!!!

Sebenarnya saya mau buat ini oneshoot, Cuma gak kuat nulisnya. Kalau dipotong takut mood kabur ide hilang. . . hahaha

Fic ini gak banyak, Cuma dua atau tiga chapter, sebagai bentuk balasan dari babang sei yang selalu nyakitin bininya. . . hihihi

Bukan fic angst kok, jadi tenang aja. .


	2. Chapter 2

"Maaf, aku terlambat".

Nada suara lembut mengalun merdu, tak dibuat-buat memang terdengar seperti itu, tak juga dibumbui dengan mantra sakti yang mampu merebut seluruh atensi, nyatanya memang Kuroko Tetsuya sudah dinanti sejak tadi.

Lihatlah bagaimana tiga kata itu mampu membuatnya mengalihkan semua perhatian, termasuk dengan si merah yang kini membalik badan demi melihat sosok mungil yang pernah menduduki posisi tertinggi di hati.

Tak ada yang berucap setelahnya, masih terpana oleh sosok mungil yang masih anteng berdiri disana.

'Ah, sepertinya aku mengagetkan kalian lagi' batin Tetsuya disusul dengan lengkung samar yang terpulas pada bibir ranumya, nyaris tak terlihat jika fokus penglihatan tak cukup tajam.

Semburat merah nyaris bermunculan bersamaan di setiap pasang pipi kelompok surai pelangi yang terkenal dengan julukan generasi keajaiban itu, sepertinya fokus mereka dalam keadaan terbaik hingga bisa menyaksikan penampakan langka dari wajah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

'Manisnya' batin mereka serempak seolah kompak.

.

.

.

Mantan Terindah

Disclaimer!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Me

.

.

Warning!!!

BL, Typo, OOC, AU, Alur cepat, paragraph tidak sinkron dan berbagai susunan kalimat yang mungkin cacat.

.

.

DLDR/No Flame!!! Saya sudah mengingatkan!!

.

.

~0 Enjoy Read 0~

.

.

Dari zaman sekolah menegah pesona Kuroko Tetsuya memang sudah ada, bahkan mungkin sejak baru keluar dari rahim sang bunda.

Memiliki tubuh kecil nyaris seperti gadis dengan kulit putih mulus sehalus pualam, bibirnya serupa buah cerry yang menggoda untuk dinikmati lalu yang paling indah adalah sepasang mata bulat sewarna samudra, membuat siapa saja tergoda untuk menyelaminya.

Entah karena sudah lama tak bertemu, sosok itu kini terlihat lebih memepesona dari sebelumnya. Pipi tirus yang dulu, kini terlihat lebih berisi memberikan kesan chubby yang membuat tangan terasa gatal ingin menyentuh, mencubit bahkan mengigit.

Ah bahkan Kise Ryouta pun rasanya sudah tak sabar hingga sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap menerjang, namun sayangnya niat itu gagal ketika duo baka-aho yang tepat mengapit sigap menahan.

"Huwaa, lepaskan-ssu" Protes kise yang terdengar seperti rengekan. Namun tak juga membuat tangan aomine dan kagami melepaskan si kuning begitu saja, bahkan keduanya seolah kompak mengunci pergerakan sang model dengan kaki mereka yang tersembunyi di bawah meja.

Sementara tiga orang itu masih sibuk dengan kaki yang saling senggol di bawah sana, tangan kecil Tetsuya menarik sebuah kursi bersiap untuk duduk.

"Aominecchi geser dikit-ssu" ucap kise sambil mendorong dorong badan polisi tampan berkulit tan yang terlihat jelas mengabaikan.

Tak mendapat respon, si kuning kini beralih ke sebelahnya.

"kagamicchi, geser-ssu", kali ini badan si tiger yang coba ia dorong untuk bergeser namun sayang, respon yang sama ditunjukkan oleh si macan.

"Huwee, aku mau duduk dekat kurokocchi-ssu" Rengek kise putus asa karena si biru muda sudah terlanjur duduk di samping teman ungunya.

Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan absurd kise ryouta, semua memilih mengacuhkan dan kembali memulai pembicaraan. Kali ini si merah yang membuka.

"Apa kabar Tetsuya" dari sekian banyak kalimat yang ingin terucap, tiga kata itu mencolos keluar begitu saja.

Padahal dengan yang lain pun sama lamanya ia tak berjumpa, namun entah mengapa ia tergoda untuk mengetahui keadaan si biru muda paska kandasnya hubungan keduanya.

"Baik, Akashi-kun" Jawab Tetsuya beriringan dengan seulas senyum yang kembali terpoles di bibir ranum. Diluar dugaan semuanya, perkiraan rasa canggung yang sudah terprediksi sebelumnya nyatanya tak tepat.

'mungkinkah tetsuya sepenuhnya sudah melupakan semua, termasuk rasa sakit yang pernah ia goreskan di masa lalu'

Akashi merasa punya setitik kesempatan untuk menghubungkan kembali tali yang ia putus sepihak dahulu. Hingga, kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari bibir si biru tua.

Menyadarkan dirinya tentang fakta menyedihkan jika si biru muda sudah terlampau jauh untuk kembali ia jangkau.

"Kau datang sendiri? Dimana midorima?"

"Katanya ada rapat, jadi tak bisa ikut. Tapi shintarou-kun akan menyusul kalau sempat"

Mendengar nama orang lain disebut seperti itu membuat hati Akashi merasa ngilu, dulu hanya dirinya yang dipanggil dengan nama kecil. "Sei, sei-kun" ya hanya dirinya dan entah mengapa ia begitu rindu bagaimana bibir cerry itu merapalkan nama itu.

"Dasar, midorima-cchi, uhh aku iri banget-ssu, bisa-bisanya orang kaku begitu yang mengalahkanku untuk mendapatkan kuroko-cchi" kise yang sudah kembali normal mulai mengoceh yang memancing teman-temannya yang lain untuk menanggapi, bahkan si titan ungu yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan snack-chinnya pun pertama kali menimpali.

"itu karena kise-chin bodoh- nom nom" ucapnya sambil mengunyah.

"hanya orang kurang waras yang mau memilihmu jadi pasangan" sambung aomine tak kalah pedas.

"kalaupun hanya tinggal kau yang tersisa, aku lebih memilih jadi perjaka tua" kagami ikut-ikutan, yang sukses membuat kokoro kise pecah berserakan.

Melihat tingkah temannya, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum sendiri tanpa ada niat untuk ikut menanggapi, sementara Akashi sibuk menikmati bagaimana ekspresi yang dulu muncul hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Memandang tak jengah, tanpa takut jika tertangkap basah oleh yang lainnya, semua yang disana juga tahu bagaimana hubungan dirinya dengan kuroko tetsuya di masa lalu.

Mungkin tetsuya memang sudah bisa move on sepenuhnya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang bisa dibilang mendapat karma. Karena selama perpisahan mereka, ia tak sedikit pun bisa melupkan sang mantan yang setia hadir setiap malam dalam tidurnya, ah bahkan mungkin setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, mengurai mimpi buruk yang membuat ia merasa terpuruk.

~0o0~

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik"

"Kau menikmatinya"

"Tentu saja, menjadi guru memang sudah menjadi keinginanku sejak lama, Akashi-kun sendiri bagaimana" Tetsuya balik bertanya.

"Semuanya masih dalam kendaliku" nada itu terdengar datar seolah biasa.

'kecuali dirimu' sambungnya dalam hati. Ia masih berfikir dua kali untuk tidak merusak suasana yang telah dibangun sejak keluar dari restoran tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

"Seperti yang selalu diharapkan dari Akashi-kun ya" sambung si biru muda.

pandangannya sesekali menengok ke arah si lawan bicara. Meski dibesarkan dalam keluarga sederhana, tapi syarat pendidikan tatakrama, termasuk bagaiamana ia berbicara, menjadi pendengar yang baik memang sudah diajarkan sejak ia baru bisa melafal kata pertama, yaitu tak mengacuhkan lawan bicara.

Meski tak seperti dulu, Akashi bersyukur masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa berjalan berdua seperti ini, walau topiknya tak lagi tentang kalimat cinta yang dulu sering mereka tukar atau sekedar berbagi kehangatan dengan bergandengan tangan.

Tak ada lagi kalimat basa-basi dalam otak pintar Akashi, semuanya seakan sudah ia keluarkan demi menahan si biru muda lebih lama. Mungkin juga karena rasa penasaran yang sudah menggrogoti .

Tentang bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya saat ini, ia ingin menggalinya. Bagaimanapun ia ingin memastikan apakah masih ada secuil kesempatan untuk dirinya.

"Apa Tetsuya bahagia?" Kalimat itu pun akhirnya keluar, kemungkinan bisa merusak suasana yang sudah dibangun sejak mereka ditinggal berdua. Namun Akashi sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama.

"hmmm" kepala biru mengangguk tanpa menunggu, tak terlihat keraguan ataupun beban, dilihat bagaimanapun ia jelas terlihat bahagia.

"Kau bahagia bersama shintarou?" pertanyaan lebih dispesifikasikan, meski mantap mengucapkan tetap saja hal itu terlalu sensitive untuk dipertanyakan.

Mungkin saja tetsuya akan kehilangan moodnya untuk menjawab atau mungkin juga dirinya yang akan kecewa jika mendengar jawaban yang tak sesuai harap.

"iya, aku bahagia" lagi-lagi senyum terpulas, tak ada kebohongan dari nadanya.

Apakah ia menyesal telah bertanya? Jawaban jelas ketika perih terasa di salah satu sudut dadanya, sesak dalam hati terasa menyeruak, meremat dari dalam tanpa perasaan.

Bibir yang dulu sering menampilkan seringai menakutkan tiba-tiba bungkam. Tak ada niat untuk kembali bersuara.

"mungkin dia sedikit kaku, tapi dia perhatian dan membuatku merasa nyaman" tanpa diduga tetsuya kembali melanjutkan ucapan yang tadi dijeda.

"waktunya pun tak sepenuhnya untukku karena dibagi dengan orang-orang, tapi ia tetap menjadikanku nomor satu-" bibir mungil terus berucap, kadang memberi jeda dengan seulas senyum dirangkai dengan binar samar dari sepasang bola biru indahnya.

"kadang aku berfikir, mungkin saja ia bosan karena intensitas pertemuan yang terlampau sedikit, mungkin nyaris tak ada, tapi shintarou-kun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengabari"

Tetsuya berbicara begitu antusias, semua mengalir tanpa ia rencanakan atau buat-buat, dalam setiap kata pun tak terdengar ada keraguan. Sayang ia tak tahu jika setiap kalimat yang terucap, menoreh luka baru tanpa ia tahu.

Sementara itu, Akashi masih setia mendengarkan tak berniat menjeda, mendengar suara itu seolah sebagai alunan melodi yang memanjakan telinga meski dalam waktu yang sama menghujam luka pada hatinya.

Hingga Tetsuya merasa lelah, karena setelah sekian lama ia kembali berbicara cukup banyak.

"……….." hening, hanya terdengar suara bagaimana dua pasang kaki menapak langkah diselingi dengan hembusan nafas yang terdengar jelas dibarengi dengan uap yang terlihat keluar setiap kali nafas itu berhembus, Telapak tangan digesekkan, mencari kehangatan di tengah udara yang suhunya kian turun, sesekali ditempelkan pada mulut lalu ditiup dengan nafas yang terasa hangat kemudian di tempel pada sepasang pipi chubby gembul.

Melihat tingkah polos tetsuya membuat rasa sakit itu sekejap terlupa, seperti melihat bagaimana tingkah bayi polos yang terlampau menggemaskan.

Coat coklat yang membungkus tubuh tegap siap untuk dilepas, berniat menyampirkan pada sepasang pundak yang sesekali bergidik karena kedinginan.

"Tetsuya"

Niat terurung begitu suara panggilan terdengar pada arah jam 12. Tubuh tegap yang lebih tinggi melambaikan tangan membuat langkah kaki kecil spontan berubah berlari kecil. Akashi masih mengikuti dari belakang.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku menunggu, jaa ne Akashi-kun" tubuh kecil itu kini pindah bersisian dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Terimakasih Akashi" ucapan yang sama keluar dari mulut sang dokter muda hingga kemudian langkah kakinya bersama si biru muda perlahan menjauh, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih setia menonton bagaimana kebersamaan keduanya.

"Harusnya kau pakai baju yang lebih tebal" sayup-sayup ia mendengar bagaimana perhatian kecil ditunjukkan midorima. Disusul dengan dibukanya coat hijau yang tadi membungkus tubuh tinggi itu yang kini berpindah pada pundak tetsuya. Seolah tak cukup, tubuh kecil dibawa lebih dekat, saling membagi kehangatan diantara keduanya.

Akashi mengiggit bibir bawahnya, mau tak mau melihat sendiri dengan mata kepala bagaimana hal yang dulu ia bagi bersama tetsuya kini diambil oleh orang lain. Ingatan bagaimana kenangan masa lalu pun menguar, termasuk tentang tindakan bodoh yang dulu ia lakukan.

'aku tak bisa lagi menjalani hubungan jarak jauh' kalimat itu jelas terdengar dalam telinganya.

'kau tahu kan, hal itu bisa menurunkan kepercayaan satu sama lain, dan kurasa aku mulai mengalaminya' ia masih ingat betul bagaimana raut wajah itu terlihat begitu datar, tak memberikan respon apapun dari setiap ucapan yang ia lontarkan.

'aku ingin kita selesai sampai disini' bahkan bagaimana bibir itu tak meminta penjelasan pun terbayang begitu jelas.

Dan bagaimana ia meninggalkan si biru muda usai mengucap perpisahan. Kenapa kali ini dia yang merasa terluka, meremat sendiri dada kirinya.

~0o0~

"Tetsuya.."

"Tetsuya.."

"Tetsuya, maafkan aku" bibirnya bergumam hal yang sama berkali-kali

Kepala mengeleng resah kekiri lalu kekanan, tubuh dalam dekapan selimut pun ikut resah bergerak tak karuan. Pada susut mata yang tertutup terlihat bulir kecil, lolos jatuh berkali-kali, meninggalkan jejak lurus basah.

"Tuan muda"

"Tuan muda"

"Tuan muda"

Tubuhnya terasa digoyangkan oleh seseorang, hingga sepasang manic beda warna akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya.

~TBC~

Spesial thanks buat para readers yang mau baca, review, follow dan favorite,

Karena kalian lah vitamin saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

O ya, kali ini babang mido lagi nih yang berada di posisi tengah antara hubungan AkaKuro kita. . . semoga gak keberatan . . (hihi ampunnn)

Dan maafkan diriku yang kadang lamaaa baru updatenya Hingga readers juga kadang bosan. .

Tetap stay for AkaKuro. . see u next chap * _


	3. Chapter 3

"Tuan Muda"

"Tuan muda.. Tuan muda….Tuan muda…"

"Bangun tuan muda"

Tubuhnya terasa digoyangkan, seirama dengan panggilan sebutan dirinya yang terdengar berulang-ulang, membuat sepasang manik hetero yang bersembunyi baru 30 putaran jarum panjang jam akhirnya menunjukkan diri juga.

"Hahh" Nafas dihembus kasar beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan degup jantung yang tak juga memelan, bulir kecil pada kedua pelipis masih terlihat beberapa, meski sebagiannya telah membasahi helai merah miliknya.

Tangan kanan meremat dada sebelah kiri, menenangkan rasa sesak yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Lagi, hahhh-" deru nafas cepat masih jelas terdengar

"kau membuatku seperti ini" gumam bibir tipis yang selalu menyeringai penuh ancaman, namun kali ini ada gurat khawatir terlihat pada garis-garis wajah tampannya.

"sebaiknya tuan muda memeriksakan di-"

Tangan kanan diangkat, mengisyaratkan sang pelayan untuk tak melanjutkan ucapan.

Dan pada akhirnya Akashi selalu mengalami hal yang sama. Terulang begitu terus setiap kelopaknya memejam, rasanya begitu menyakitkan setiap melihat bayangan Tetsuya yang pada akhirnya diambil orang.

~0Mantan Terindah0~

Disclaimer!!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Me

. .

Warning!!

BL, Typo, AU, OOC, Antar Paragraf tidak Sinkron, Alur Cepat dan banyak lagi kemungkinan kecacatan pada penulisan dan tata bahasa.

.

.

No Flame!

DLDR!

Saya sudah mengingatkan sebelumnya.!

….

Enjoy Read

….

Akan selalu ada balasan untuk setiap perbuatan, entah itu akan datang cepat atau lambat.

Akashi tak pernah menyangka jika melepaskan Tetsuya bisa membuat hidupnya begitu merana, Mata emperor yang dipercaya bisa melihat masa depan mungkin sudah hilang keistimewaannya. Bagaimana tidak, mata itu tak sedikitpun bisa memprediksi jika kehilangan si biru muda kesayangan membuat galau sampai sebegininya.

Semua bermula beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan sang mantan. Penampilan sederhananya dalam balutan kaos putih dengan cardigan rajut motif kotak sebatas siku berwarna biru tua dibagian luar, celana kain coklat muda menempel pas pada sepasang kaki jenjang miliknya, sungguh sangat Tetsuya sekali yang penuh kesederhanaan tapi terlihat jauh lebih mempesona di mata Akashi.

Wajah imutnya sama sekali tak berubah, meski berstatus mahasiswa semester akhir namun masih terlihat seperti anak sekolahan kecuali pipi yang kian menyembul membuat efek chubby menggemaskan.

"Tetsuya!"

Melihat bagaimana orang yang telah begitu lama tak dilihatnya membuat bibir itu refleks meloloskan nama yang pernah menjadi kata favorit yang diucapnya. Langkah kakinya pasti menuju sosok yang pernah menjadi segalanya.

Mendengar nada yang familiar menyerukan namanya, Tetsuya menengok ke arah sumber suara. Tatapannya datar, tak ada gerakan mata yang membola akibat terkejut begitu netranya menangkap sosok merah yang kian mengikis jarak.

"Akashi-kun" gumamnya, sepasang lengan terihat memeluk beberapa buku dalam dekapan.

Tetsuya tahu jika Akashi memang melanjutkan study di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya. Melihat bagimana popularitasnya sebagai ketua BEM yang sering muncul dimana-mana, lalu kapten basket kampus yang telah menyumbangkan banyak kemenangan dalam beberapa turnamen, mustahil jika tak ada yang mengenal sosok Akashi Seijurou yang sejak kemunculan pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa baru sudah menjadi pujaan.

Tetsuya sendiri tak terlalu ambil pusing, lagipula ia dan Akashi beda fakultas ditambah letak gedung fakultasnya dengan fakultas ekonomi cukup renggang membuat dirinya tak harus bertatap langsung dengan sosok merah itu apalagi ia tak terlalu begitu mengikuti kegiatan diluar perkuliahan menjadikan kemungkinan bertemu dengan Akashi sangat kecil.

Kaki jenjang terus melangkah, tak terganggu sama sekali dengan sosok merah yang dulu pernah menjadi tautan cintanya. Sebuah gazebo yang terletak ditengah-tengah danau buatan cukup besar dipilih menjadi destinasi, tepatnya sih Akashi yang mengikuti karena memang tempat itu yang selalu menjadi favorit Tetsuya untuk menikmati kegiatan membaca yang memang sangat ia minati.

"Lama tak bertemu" Ucap Akashi yang tak tahan dengan suasana sunyi karena sejak bertemu tadi tak ada yang berniat untuk berucap kata satu sama lain, bahkan untuk bertukar kabar pun rasanya tak perlu, tentu itu dari sudut pandang Tetsuya karena memang ia kadang melihat sosok merah itu pada beberapa kesempatan hanya saja ia tak pernah berniat untuk menyapa. Bukan karena masa lalu keduanya yang berakhir tak menyenangkan, ah bahkan Tetsuya tak pernah lagi memikirkannya karena prioritas saat ini adalah studi dan cita-citanya.

"Hmmm" gumam Tetsuya sambil mengangguk, netranya masih fokus pada lembaran yang sudah beberapa kali berganti. Sepasang iris mempesona itu seolah tenggelam sendiri dalam dunianya meski ia masih merespon kalimat yang dilemparkan Akashi padanya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Tetsuya kuliah disini, di tempat yang sama denganku dan baru tahu ketika kita berada pada semester akhir. Haha, rasanya lucu sekali ya" tawa Akashi canggung, ia yang biasanya sempurna seakan tak ada apa-apanya dihadapan Tetsuya.

Kesalahan dimasa lalu mungkin saja masih menghantui atau mungkin keinginan untuk memiliki itu tiba-tiba kembali dan lebih kuat begitu netranya terperangkap dalam pesona yang sangat memikat. Akashi sedikit merasa menyesal tak mendeteksi keberadaan si biru muda lebih cepat

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari awal" manik biru muda itu kini balas menatap namun tetap datar meski sesekali kelopkanya mengerjap tanpa sadar.

"Jadi Tetsuya sudah tahu, kenapa tak memberitahuku"

"Aku pikir Akashi-kun sudah tahu" fokus netra kembali pada lembaran-lembaran yang dipenuhi berbaris-baris tulisan kanji dalam genggaman.

"…" Akashi terdiam, rasa sesak menggelayut tiba-tiba dalam hati, bagaimana ia tak begitu peka hingga tak mengetahui jika selama Tetsuya berada begitu dekan dengannya, padahal dahulu hanya dia yang cukup peka dalam mendeteksi keberadaan Tetsuya.

"Aku bahkan sering bertemu dengan yang lainnya juga" sambung Tetsuya sambil kembali membalik lembaran buku, menampilkan halaman berikutnya.

"yang lain?"

"Hm, ia yang lain, aku sering bertemu kisedai dalam beberapa kesempatan"

Kini hatinya kian terasa diremat, dirinya tak lagi menjadi nomor satu dalam segala hal yang menyangkut Tetsuya, bahkan fakta si biru muda yang ternyata menempuh studi di tempat yang sama dirinyalah yang terakhir mengetahuinya.

~0o0~

"Akashi-kun kenapa mengikutiku terus" langkah kaki jenjang kian dipercepat, tak berniat membuang waktu pecuma hanya untuk meladeni orang yang beberapa bulan ini hobi sekali merecoki dirinya.

"perasaan Tetsuya saja, memangnya jalan ini punya Tetsuya hingga begitu percaya diri sekali jika aku memang mengikuti" ucapnya disusul seringai tampan menjengkelkan di mata si biru muda. Kegiatan menggoda seperti biasa mulai dilancarkan, meski tahu akhirnya akan membuat si biru muda kembali tak peduli pada keberadaan dirinya. Akashi memang sudah berniat untuk kembali merajut kasih yang dulu ia putus.

"Tapi kalau Tetsuya maunya diikuti terus tak masalah juga, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, apa sih yang tidak buat makhluk paling manis" dan kegiatan menggombal pun seolah menjadi rutinitas.

"Terserah saja" sayangnya Tetsuya lagi-lagi bersifat apatis padanya.

Tetsuya yang Akashi kenal rupanya sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang tangguh dan tahan godaan. Meski kadang ia menunjukkan perhatian cukup jelas tetap saja tak berefek pada Tetsuya yang sekarang, responnya selalu datar seperti biasa. Meski begitu Akashi tak berniat mundur sama sekali. ia tak akan mengurungkan niat untuk kembali merengkuh si biru muda untuk berada di sisinya.

Langkah kaki yang setia yang mengikuti tiba-tiba berhenti begitu netra berbeda warnanya menangkap satu sosok yang tak asing. Sosok hijau yang tengah menunggu anteng pada tempat dimana dirinya dan Tetsuya dahulu berbicara sekian lama.

"Tetsuya tunggu!" lengan kecil ditahan, membuat tetsuya otomatis menghentikan langkah.

"…." Kelopak mata pucat megerjap-ngerjap tak mengerti.

"Kau mau bertemu shintarou?" ada nada tidak suka terdengar dalam pertanyaannya. Panggilan nama yang biasa digunakan untuk menyebut berubah menjadi panggilan pengganti orang ketiga.

"iya" balas Tetsuya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman yang kian menguat pada lengannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan shintarou" alis biru muda bertaut, cukup bosan telinganya mendengar pertanyaan sama yang selalu dilempar si merah setiap ia bertemu dengan Midorima.

"Akashi-kun selalu menanyakan hal yang sama, padahal kau sudah tahu jawabannya". Tetsuya agak kesal dengan tingkah Akashi yang seolah seperti pacar posesif yang mengekang.

"Jawab aku!"

Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas lelah, tak disangka menghadapi Akashi menjadi sebegini merepotkannya. Memilih tak merespon tetsuya kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat dijeda. Kalau tahu si merah akan menjadi semenganggu ini, ia memilih untuk memutar waktu dan tak bertemu kembali.

"Tetsuya…!!"

"Hey Tetsuya…."

"Tetsuya!"

TBC

Mudeng? Hahahaha

Semoga enggak ya!

Next chapter semoga maksud saya pada fic ini mulai tesampaikan.. ckckck

Thanks for Review, Favorite and follow

I luv u all


	4. Chapter 4

Gurat lelah nampak tak bisa tersembunyi dengan baik dari wajah tampannya, visual sempurna yang selalu menjadi pujaan, tampan dan berkarisma ditambah karakter yang kuat dengan dominan yang menguar setiap kali kakinya melangkah membuat sosok itu tak pernah menginjak tangga kedua selama hidupnya. Akashi itu selalu berada pada posisi puncak ingat!

Akashi tahu betul jika ia dalam kondisi tak terbaiknya, tidur dua sampai empat jam sehari dengan menit yang tak utuh efek dari kelelahan akibat beban yang ditanggungnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia yang harus menopang keseluruhan jalannya perusahaan akibat ayahnya yang mendadak minta pensiun hingga mau tak mau dirinya harus mengambil alih sebagai anak tunggal itu jelas wajib hukumnya.

Keberatan? Tidak juga, toh dia sudah siap sejak jauh-jauh hari, berterimakasihlah pada didikan sang ayah yang telah menempanya dengan berbagai ilmu bisnis yang bahkan belum dimengerti anak 8 tahun. Hingga dia jadi sosok pengusaha yang hebat bahkan diusia yang masih terbilang muda, karir cemerlang dengan berbagai prsetasi yang melampui sang ayah membuatnya menjadi pengusaha muda nomor satu.

Yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini hanya satu, tahu apa itu?. Hatinya! Yah hatinya, dibanding fisik dan tenaga yang terus terkuras akibat meeting kesana kemari, ia lebih lelah dengan hatinya yang tak kunjung kembali, hati yang dengan kurang ajarnya terus menempeli si mantan, enggan beranjak dan kini malah sempurna manghasut fikiran yang juga ikut-ikutan tak bisa lepas dari si manis berlabel mantan, kalau sudah begini bagaimana lagi. Akashi harus terus berjuang, menggapai apa yang lepas untuk kembali dimiliki, yah iya ingin memiliknya kembali.

…

Mantan Terindah

…

Disclaimer!!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Me

. .

Warning!!

BL, Typo (s), AU, OOC, Antar Paragraf tidak Sinkron, Alur Cepat dan banyak lagi kemungkinan kecacatan pada penulisan dan tata bahasa.

….

No Flame! DLDR! Saya sudah mengingatkan sebelumnya.!

….

Enjoy Read

….

"Sei-chan mau kemana?" tanya pria gemulai yang tengah membawa setumpuk map berasampul aneka warna dalam dekapannya, Mibuchi Reo. Mata dengan bulu lentik di pinggirannya memicing ke arah sang bos yang sudah menanggalkan jas hitamnya, mengabaikan kain mahal itu teronggok tak berdaya di atas pinggiran sofa yang biasanya dijadikan tempat untuk menjamu tamu-tamunya, dasi merah dengan lis hitam panjang hampir sepanjang dasi itu pun ikut terbengkalai disana.

Visual sang majikan tak lagi dalam balutan formal rapi yang baru diapakai beberapa waktu lalu, bahkan kancing kemeja teratas sudah dibuka, lengan panjang kemejanya pun telah tergulung hingga ke siku, belum lagi tatanan rambut yang tersisir rapi ke belakang sudah berubah kacau, satu-satunya yang tak berubah adalah wajahnya yang tetap tampan meski penampilannya tak serapi sebelumnya.

Tak menggubris, Seijurou memilih berlalu meninggalkan sekertaris kurang ajar yang keponya bukan main itu dalam ketertegunan dengan potongan-potongan kertas hijau yang berserakan dilantai, ah mibuchi akan dapat kerja tambahan menyapu sampah yang dibuat bosnya itu. Dia menatap miris ke lantai, lalu bergantian pada tumpukan map yang masih dalam pelukannya, bibirnya mengerucut, bukan terlihat lucu malah mungkin akan membuat muntah.

"Aduh sei-chan, kenapa aku lagi yang harus kena" protesnya dengan kaki menghentak lupa diri dan umur beberapa sesaat hingga kesadaran mibuchi kembali, tumpukkan map yang semula akan dihadiahi pada si bos terpaksa di bawa kembali dan rasanya map-map itu jadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya, bagaimana tidak, ia yang harus mempelajari kumpulan tulisan laknat itu untuk menggantikan sang bos dalam meeting yang akan diadakan dua jam lagi. Pikirannya juga terbagi dengan mengatur ulang jadwal super padat yang pasti akan kacau jika tak dijadwal ulang, jadilah ia sibuk telepon sana – sini untuk mengatur ulang pertemuan dengan beberapa klien.

Ah kalau begini rambut indahnya yang tergerai manja bisa botak seketika, mempelajari berkas sambil menelpon beberapa klien guna mengubah janji siang ini, kalau begini ia bisa mati muda apalagi dirinya yang belum sempat mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati, mibuchi hanya bisa meringis dalam hati.

Langkah kaki berbalut celana bahan kualitas terbaik terhenti, menatap nyalang pada dua sosok yang tengah membagikan sebuah kartu seukuran sampul buku, berwarna hijau muda dengan pitu biru yang melilitnya, ada tulisan dengan ukuran cukup besar disana, disusul dengan tulisan-tulisan yang lebih kecil, ditulis dengan tinta emas memakai font tulisan bersambung yang terlihat indah. Seijurou kenal betul kartu apa itu, karena ia juga mendapatkan kartu yang serupa di atas mejanya pagi tadi hingga sukses membuatnya uring-uringan, menahan diri hingga jam makan siang datang demi untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran dari kartu laknat yang telah diguntingnya kecil-kecil itu dan sekarang mungkin sudah berakhir pada tong sampah di dekat meja kerjanya.

"Apa!" suara datar mengudara disela ringisan akibat rasa sakit yang dirasa pada lengan atasnya.

Dalam gendongan tangan kiri masih bertengger buku tebal yang bertulis statistika, sementara tangan kanan yang menjuntai ke bawah dan sedikit terangkat tengah membawa beberapa biji kartu berwarna hijau yang ingin sekali direbut dan dibuang oleh Seijurou saat itu juga.

"Akashi-kun ini sakit. Lepaskan!"berontaknya namun sia-sia, alhasil tubuhnya terpaksa ikut terseret Akashi yang tengah membawanya jauh dari pria jangkung berlacamata yang sedari tadi menatap interaksi keduanya.

Tadinya midorima sedikit terkejut, melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba datang lalu menyeret teman kecilnya menjauh, ingin dirinya menghentikan namun cukup berfikir dua kali untuk menghadapi Akashi yang ia tahu sedang dalam mood terburuknya. Melihat dari penampilannya yang acak-acakan dan siap sedia untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan, akh!!" dihentakkan lengannya kasar, untung tetsuya habis makan siang jadi dia punya tenaga lebih untuk melepaskan diri, setidaknya lengannya yang berubah merah tak terus merasakan tekanan akibat genggaman luar biasa pria merah itu.

"Kau gila apa! Hah" tatapannya menajam, menusuk tepat pada sepasang hetero yang juga tengah menatapnya tak kalah tajam, hanya Tetsuya seorang yang berani melakukannya. Percayalah jadi jangan coba-coba.

Tetsuya mengusap bagian lengannya yang memerah, hodie lengen pendek yang hanya menutup sedikit lengen atasnya membuat gurat merah dengan corak jemari itu terlihat jelas tergambar pada kulit putih mulusnya. Dia masih berusaha meredakan perihnya dengan mengusap bagian itu pelan berulang kali, mengalihkan atensi yang tadinya memandang sosok merah itu pada bagian tubuhnya yang sakit itu.

"Tetsuya!" suara berat terdengar, namun Tetsuya enggan untuk menengok, rasanya masih kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kekanakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Berulang kali begini, ah hampir setiap hari tetsuya sampai malas dan bosan rasanya.

"Tetsuya!!" suara berat kian meninggi, tak digubris membuat emosinya kian naik, apalagi si biru muda kian acuh dan lebih memilih untuk membuka tasnya guna memasukkan buku berat yang dari tadi di tentengnya.

Bersiap pergi, terlampau malas menghadapi Akashi yang model begini, Tetsuya benar-benar mengacuhkan pria merah itu. Tubuhnya hendak berbalik namun kembali di tahan dengan telapak tangan Akashi yang kini menahan kedua pundaknya, menekan kuat membuat si biru muda kembali meringis kesakitan. Tapi bukan tetsuya namanya kalau diam saja tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Ancang-ancang diambil dengan mengangkat satu kaki kecilnya, berniat menginjak kaki yang berbalut sepatu kulit berwarna hitam itu. Tetsuya sudah memusatkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki pada telapak kaki yang sedikit terangkat itu lalu. Bughhh

Ia melakukan gerakan menginjak cukup kuat dan cepat tapi sayang seijurou lebih cepat, oh ayolah mendapat injakan, tendangan pada tulang kering bahkan beberapa percobaan tendangan pada adik kecilnya membuat Seijurou tahu pergerakan si mantan manisnya, jangan lupa juga jika emperor eye yang dimilikinya masih bekerja hingga tak mudah baginya mendapat serangan, bahkan jika itu misdirection yang dipadupadankan dengan berbagai gerakan menandang seperti yang baru saja Tetsuya peragakan.

"Tidak lagi sayang" Akashi menyeringai tampan, mendapat dengusan malas dari Tetsuya yang malah terlihat lucu karena masih menampilkan raut wajah datar.

"Oke baik lepaskan!" Tetsuya menarik napas panjang, ia tahu jika kalau sudah begini mau tak mau ia akan bergabung dalam perdebatan panjang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan, dan kau boleh bicara apapun yang kau inginkan" pinta Tetsuya kembali karena Akashi masih setia dengan kedua tangan yang tak mau beranjak dari pundak Tetsuya meski tak lagi sekuat cengkaraman yang tadi.

"Apa maksudnya itu!" tangan Akashi kini sudah terlepas sempurna dari pundak kecil itu, matanya yang tadi menatap Tetsuya beralih pada kartu tebal hijau dengan pita biru itu.

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya malas, ia heran kenapa mantan kekasihnya ini jadi bodoh begini, bukankah dia tahu jika yang tengah dipegangnya itu undangan. Oh ayolah, bahkan aomine yang sering dapat nilai D pun tahu jika itu undanagan.

"kau tahu tapi masih bertanya juga, apa Akashi-kun sudah buta, atau otakmu itu sudah jauh tergeser hingga yang begini saja tidak tahu. Huh" kalimat itu begitu ringan keluar dari belah bibir yang ingin sekali dilumat Akashi itu. Untungnya itu Tetsuya, kalau bukan mungkin orang itu hanya akan tinggal nama saja.

"Aku tahu itu undangan sayang, tapi aku ingin kau menjelaskannya"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, bukankah kau juga dapat undangan yang seperti ini jadi sudah tahu sendiri, dan aku juga bukan sayangmu kalau kau lupa itu" Tetsuya rasanya sudah kesal setengah mati, namun ia masih berusaha sabar menghadapi sosok ini yang ia tahu pasti jika tidak akan puas kalau tidak mendapat kejelasan sampai sedetail mungkin, tapi apa perlu begitu, bukankah dia punya otak pintar untuk mengetahuinya sendiri.

"yah, aku hanya ingin penjelasan pasti, disana bukan kau yang akan menikahkan, kalau ia jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan mengacau dan menyeret si hijau itu sebelum dia sempat mengucap janji di altar" ancam Akashi yang membuat manic biru itu membola. Oke cukup! Tetsuya mulai jengah sekarang.

"Lakukan itu dan aku akan membunuhmu" ancam Tetsuya tak kalah sadis.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih pernikahan itu ketimbang aku. Hmmm" masih tak mau kalah, Akashi kebali menatap tajam sosok yang kenapa begitu bebal dan sulit sekali ditaklukkan, padahal dulu tak sesulit ini.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" ucap Tetsuya disertai dengan pukulan pada kepala merah dengan undangan keras yang tengah alam genggaman.

"kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan pernikahan kakakku, hah? Kalau midorima-kun mungkin tidak berani melawanmu, tapi aku tak takut tuh" Tetsuya rasanya ingin mengumpat sekarang, pekerjaan membagikan undangan pernikahan kakaknya dangan kakak si kacamata berambut hijau itu harus tertunda cukup lama gara-gara tindakan tak masuk akal dari si merah yang telah menjadi daftar teratas yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

Bukan karena ia pernah menorehkan luka dimasa lalu, bukan! Ayolah Tetsuya itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk move on dari romansa cinta SMA nya, apalagi sekarang ia tengah fokus untuk menyelesaikan study dan segera untuk mengambil gelar magister dari beasiswa yang jauh-jauh hari ditawarkan padanya.

Tetsuya meninggalkan Seijurou dalam diam yang kini tengah megusak rambutnya kasar, ah dia bodoh sekali, bagaimana ia tak membaca dengan seksama apa yang tertulis dalam undangan itu. Kuroko Tetsuna dengan Midorima Shouma. Ah bodoh sekali dirinya, jika menyangkut biru dan hijau entah kenapa dirinya menjadi sensi dan emosional, apalagi jika mengingat setiap mimpi yang menampilkan bagaimana dua sosok itu sering bersanding di atas altar.

Menerornya hingga sering tak mendapat tidur nyaman dan berdampak pada pikirannya yang mulai terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal mengenai midorima yang akan merebut mantan kekasihnya itu, tak rela jelas ia tak rela.

Akashi tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia mungkin tak pernah sempat menggagalkan janji suci Tetsuya dengan si hijau lumut itu dalam mimpinya karena keburu terbangun, dan hal itu selalu sukses membuat moodnya kacau dan berakhir pada tindakan-tindakan tak berfikir panjang seperti apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

….

Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah manisnya, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka melihat seutas senyum berharga dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Lihatlah bagaimana berbagai mata memandang penuh takjub tubuh kecil yang terbungkus toga, pakaian kebanggaan yang selalu didambakan oleh setiap mereka yang berpredikat sebagai mahasiswa, pengecualian mungkin bagi mereka yang hendak berniat memegang gelar mahasiswa abadi karena tak skripsi yang tak kunjung kelar.

Disana! Dipanggung penghormatan, di balik podium sosok mungil itu berdiri, mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih dan rasa syukur yang teramat panjang dalam pidatonya, rasa haru yang tak terbendung karena berhasil menyelesaikan studinya tepat waktu, ditambah ia menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik di fakultasnya, mendapat kesempatan untuk berdiri di depan teman-temannya yang lain untuk menyampaikan pidato sebagai perwakilan dari lulusan terbaik.

Disalah satu kursi undangan, seseorang tengah memperhatikan dengan senyum tipis, maniknya mengunci sosok yang masih asyik bercuap ria dengan piadtonya yang lumayan panjang, dia ikut senang apalagi melihat sosok itu kini tersenyum bahagia tanpa beban, namun dirinya sedikit terusik melihat tatapan daro orang-orang yang ikut menikmati pemandangan indah yang harusnya ia nikmati seorang. Oke jiwa posesifnya mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Selamat!" buket bunga mawar biru muda cukup besar diserahkan, yang lebih kecil menerima dengan senang hati, tangannya kian penuh dengan berbagai macam hadiah yang seakan menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya.

"Reo" panggil Akashi datar, membuat sosok yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba muncul.

"Wah tet-chan, selamat ya" tangan dijulurkan hendak memberi salam sebagai ucapan selamat, ada niat untuk menarik dan membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya namun harus ia enyahkan jauh-jauh lantaran tatapan dari sang bos yang seakan melubangi punggungnya.

"Bersihkan semua hadiah Tetsuya!" perintahnya telak yang langsung dilakukan oleh sang asisten, dengan sebelumnya menjentikkan jari untuk memanggil bantuan, ayolah hadiah yang diterima oleh si mungil cukup banyak, rupanya ia punya cukup banyak penggemar dan Seijurou tak suka itu hingga ia akhirnya menurunkan titah pembersihan pada hadiah-hadiah itu yang berarti harus dienyahkan, kecuali buket bunga yang baru saja ia hadiahi pada sang calon masa depan.

"Eh, Akashi-" belum sempat nada protes keluar, tangannya sudah ditarik seenaknya oleh Seijurou entah kemana, yang jelas ke tempat yang lebih sepi guna memberikan privasi cukup untuk keduanya.

Akashi sebenarnya satu angkatan dengan Tetsuya, namun ia lulus lebih cepat enam bulan dengan mengebut TA karena desakkan sang ayah, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin bersanding dengan sang pujaan yang sayangnya masih berpredikat mantan itu.

"Ih, kau selalu seperti ini, menarikku terus dengan seenaknya" Protes Tetsuya ketika Seijurou sudah melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sebenarnya daripada menarik, aku lebih suka mengikat Tetsuya" Seijurou tersenyum tampan membuat pipi tembam Tetsuya memerah seketika.

"Kalau ikat diranjang lebih suka lagi" sambungnya tak tahu malu dan,

Bughhhh

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala merah Seijurou, untuk saja itu buket bunga yang tadi diberi Seijurou jadi tak berefek banyak bagi kepalanya, kalau saja itu adalah hadiah boneka beruang dalam kotak kaca yang di berikan midorima mungkin saja kepala merah itu sekarang sudah dialiri cairan merah.

"Sembarangan, kalau bicara" dengus tetsuya kesal.

"Tetsuya kenapa suka sekali memukul kepalaku, nanti kalau aku lupa ingatan bagaimana" Akashi dengan wajah merajuknya malah membuat Tetsuya tambah kesal, berniat melayangkan satu pukulan lagi namun berhasil ditangkap tangan Seijurou.

"Biar saja, hilang ingatan sekalian, biar melupakanku dan berhenti mengangguku" cerocos Tetsuya yang membuat Seijurou jadi bungkam.

"Bahkan jika kepalaku harus terbentur beton pembatas jalan sekalipun aku tidak akan melupakan Tetsuya" Seijurou mulai terlihat serius, kilasan bagaimana perpisahan mereka mulai terputar, Seijurou enggan untuk mengungkit karena baginya itu masa lalu, meski begitu kejadian itu masih seenaknya berputar membuat ia merasakan penyesalan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tangan putih itu diraihnya, dibawa dalam genggaman hangat, meremat penuh cinta menyalurkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Tatapan sepasang hetero yang biasanya menghujam tajam itu melembut, ikut menyalurkan rasa dari degupan jantung yang kian kelewat kuat dentumannya.

"kembalilah menjadi milikku, Kuroko tetsuya" dikecup punggung tangan tetsuya lembut, membuat hati Tetsuya yang sekeras batu akhirnya tak bisa lagi bertahan, luluh semua perasaan yang telah diberikan tembok tinggi itu sejak perpisahan mereka, bohong jika rasa itu telah hilang sempurna, bagiamanapun itu adalah perasaan cinta pertama Tetsuya mana bisa ia melupakan begitu saja, hanya saja ia selalu mencoba menahan diri, menata hatinya agar tak terjebak dalam situasi kekanakan yang akan menghambat kehidupannya.

"Menikahlah denganku" kalimat itu terluncur dengan penuh keyakinan, Tetsuya masih setia dengan pandangan datarnya yang lambat laun mulai melembut seiring dengan batu es yang mulai hancur dalam hatinya. Air matanya hampir lolos namun berhasil ia tahan.

"Akashi-kun" wajah yang menunduk tak lagi melihat punggung tangan putih itu, pandangannya kini teralih pada sosok yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Genggamannya mengerat begitu ia menangkap gerekan menggelang pelan dari sosok manis itu. Tidak! Akashi tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja. Akashi tidak akan membiarkan kalimat penolakan itu kelaur dari belah bibir yang menjadi candunya, Tidak!

Ditariknya tangan itu hingga tubuh tetsuya maju dan jatuh dalam dekapannya, di peluk erat tak sedikitpun ingin dilepaskan walau seinci pun, tak ingin lagi dirinya kehilangan sosok yang berharga itu.

Merasakan dekapan kuat membuat Tetsuya sedikit kesulitan bernafas, apalagi pelukan lelaki merah itu kian menguat setiap detiknya membuat ia mau tidak mau memberontak dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya tak beraturan, ia sebenarnya tak keberatan tapi keselamatan hidupnya lebih penting karena Tetsuya lebih membutuhkan oksigen ketimbang pelukan rindu macam ini.

"Hey! Kau mau membunuhnya hah" tubuh tetsuya tertarik kuat kebelakang, Akashi tak siap hingga harus merelakan kesayangannya itu terbebas dari pelukannya.

Tubuh kecil itu dutarik lagi oleh sosok pria tinggi bersurai abu hingga kain mendekat ke sisinya, malah sekarang terlihat menyembunyikan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu di belakangnya. Akashi geram, terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai mengeras.

"Kau!" matanya melotot tajam pada sosok abu itu, Mayuzumi Chihiro yang ia tahu sebagai dosen yang merangkap sepupu Tetsuya.

"Apa!" tantang mayuzumi tak kalah dengan tatapan yang seakan membuat manik abunya melompat keluar.

Tangan Akashi bergerak kembali untuk meraih miliknya, namun dengan sigap Mayuzumi menarik Tetsuya hingga kian berlindung dibelakangnya.

"Berani sekali kau" suara Akashi memberat, aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau yang berani sekali"

"Aku malas berurusan denganmun chihiro" dengus Akashi tak suka

"Aku malah lebih malas, salah kau tahu saja" balas Mayuzumi tak kalah pedasnya.

Sementara Tetsuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan tindak kekanak-kanakan dua orang pria dewasa ini, sebenranya tak patut dikatakan dewasa juga melihat tingkah keduanya yang seaakan tengah berebut permen kapas, well tetsuya memang seperti permen kapas, manis.

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk pergi, jangan menganggu kebersamaanku dengan calon isetriku!" titah Akashi yang membuat Tetsuya kian geleng-delang kepala.

"Enak saja! Kau pikir keluarga kami akan merestui hah, jika itu terjadi aku akan menjadi yang paling depan untuk menolak dan harus kau hadapi!" dengus Mayuzumi tak kalah kesalnya.

"Nii-chan" Suara Tetsuya lirih, mencoba mengambil alih atensi kakak sepupu abu-abunya yang mulai dikelilingin api biru imajiner, ia juga ingin berusaha lepas dari genggaman sang kakak yang malah menggenggam telapak tangannya erat, dan rasanya lebih erat setiap kali Mayuzumi beradu mulut dengan Seijurou.

"Nii-chan"

"…." Mayuzumi masih belum fokus sampai tak mendengarkan panggilan adik tersayangnya.

"Nii-chan" suara Tetsuya meninggi

"Ia masa depanku sayang" jawab mayuzumi spontan yang membuat Akashi hendak melayangkan tinju pada bibir tak tahu malu itu, sementara Tetsuya hanya bisa geleng kepala maklum melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya yang tak kalah kekanak-kanaknannya.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dengan Akashi-kun ya, kumohon!" pinta Tetsuya lembut sambil mengusap punggung tangan sang kakak yang masih meremat tangannya. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum, namun bersamaan dengan itu kilat tak suka jelas terukir di wajah melihat bagaimana perlakuan lembut Tetsuya pada makhluk abu itu, apalagi melihat gerakan tangan itu. Akashi jadi tambah ingin menghajar pria jangkung itu.

"Tapi-" mayuzumi hendak menolak permintaan adiknya, ia sebenarnya tak tega karena dirinyalah yang paling tahu bagaimana kacaunya Tetsuya waktu itu gara-gara si brensek merah dihadapannya ini, dan dia tak mau jika biru muda kesayangannya ini kembali sedih jika harus mengungkit masa lalu cintanya yang tak berjalan baik.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" bujuk tetsuya dengan tangan yang kini mengusap bahu Mayuzumi.

"Oh, baiklah" dengan berat hati mayuzumi harus rela menbiarkan adiknya berduaan dengan iblis merah yang menjadi daftar teratas untuk dijauhkan dari adik tersayangnya.

"Jika dia macam-macam teriak saja" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap lembut rambut beablue Tetsuya.

"Dan kau, kalau sampai adik ku menangis karenamu, akanku hancurkan hidupmu" ancamnya pada Akashi dengan mata melotot lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana Akashi dan Tetsuya kiini berdiri.

"Cih, akhirnya penganggu itu pergi juga" decih Akashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Akashi-kun" panggilan lembut itu kini mengalihkannya dari punggung tegak mayuzumi yang mulai menjauh, manatap penuh harap pada sosok yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku di masa lalu" Tetsuya sedikit ragu untuk memulai kembali percakapan, entah kenapa rasa canggung kembali menghampiri begitu Mayuzumi pergi, dan Akashi bisa dengan jelas menangkap perubahan suasana tak nyaman iu.

"Aku mencintaimu hingga sekarang bahkan sampai di masa depan nanti" ucap Akashi menenangkan yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum dari Tetsuya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu"

"Maaf tapi aku tak mampu membalas cintamu" ucap tetsuya lirih, dan seakan disambar petir dada Akashi terasa bergemuruh, sesak itu entah kenapa menyerang tiba-tiba bak gumpalan asap pekat yang menyebalkan.

"Tetsuya-" nada bicara Akashi mulai berubah datar, penyesalan itu kembali menyerangnya, ah padahal dia tak mau mengungkit rasa sakit di masa lalu.

"Aku tahu kau masih terluka, aku brengsek membuat mu harus menanggung pedih itu, aku bodoh karena melepaskanmu begitu saja, tapi-" suaranya seakan tercekat, ditambah bulir air yang siap meluncur kapan saja, Akashi berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat emosional, sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa tegas dan absolute.

"apa kah kau tak mau memafkanku, aku menyesal, demi tuhan aku sangat menyesal dan aku ingin memperbaiki semunya, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali saja. Ku mohon!" tubuh tegap itu hampir merosot, berlutut jika tak sigap ditangkap oleh Tetsuya, Tetsuya sendiri menjadi ikut emosional bahkan cairan bening itu lebih dulu lolos dari sudut matanya. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana sosok absolute yang tak pernah memohon selama hidupnya itu untuk pertama kelai memohon padanya, namun sayang Tetsuya tak bisa mengabulkannya, meski jauh dalam hatinya juga menginginkan yang sama namun tidak! Kali ini dia tak boleh goyah dengan keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

"Hey" tangan putihnya bergerak ke wajah tampan itu, mengusap pipi yang telah dibasahi cairan bening, mengusapnya penuh sayang dan lembut.

"Aku sudah memaafkan akashi-kun bahkan ketika kau mengucap kata itu, jadi kau tak perllu merasa bersalah atau semacamnya. Lagipula kenapa kau jadi seemosional ini sih" hibur Tetsuya, verusaha menghentikan cairan hangat itu keluar dari mata Akashi meski ia sendir tak bisa menghentika cairan serupa yang juga terus membasahi pipinya.

"Aku malah berterimakasih pada Akashi-kun, berkat peristiwa itu aku berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat, menyakitkan memang" Tetsuya mengigit bibirnya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tapi hal itu membuatku sadar jika aku harus menjadi lebih kuat, aku harus menggapai impianku, dan aku harus rela untuk mengikhlaskan semuanya, percayalah aku sangat bersyukur dengan keadaanku sekarang, dan kuharap Akashi-kun juga bisa merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan". Meski sesegukan karena menahan isak, tapi tetsuya berusaha untuk menyelesaikan setiap perkataannya, jujur dengan perasaannya, menyampaikan apa yang terpendam lama dalam hatinya, karena baginya ini adalah waktu yang tepat, waktu yang tepat untuk kembali memulai hubungan yang baik dengan Akashi, meski bukan hubungan sepasang kekasih tapi ia yakin hubungan ini akan jauh lebih baik dan erat dari hubungan sebelumnya.

Ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semunay sebelum berangkat ke belanda, melanjutkan studynya dalam bidang pendidikan, meraih cita-cita yang telah dimantapkan sejak lama. Meski berjauhan dengan keluarga, teman-teman dan juga Akashi tentunya, tapi ia yakin jika semua keputusan yang diambil inilah yang terbaik, ia tak ingin ada keraguan dan penyesalan yang tertinggal, tak ingin goyah dengan keputusan yang telah lama ia ambil.

"Aku menyangimu, Akashi-kun!! Tetaplah jadi sosok kuat yang akan membanggakan semua, aku yakin kau akan mampu menjalaninya dengan baik" Tetsuya memeluk tubuh itu erat, Akashi benar-benar terlihat lebih rapuh dari dirinya, namun ia yakin jika pemuda absolute itu akan mampu menjalani semuanya dengan baik. Ya dia yakin itu!!!

~End~

Huwooo!!! Apa ini yah? Yang jelas akhirnya selesai juga, maaf menunggu lama maaf juga jika endnya tak sesuai harapan, yang jelas saya bahagia akhirnya satu hutang saya terbayar juga. . hihi

Thanks buat yang Follow, Favorite dan review. . tanpa kalian semua saya tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini,


End file.
